Bait&Switch
by XXXMystery
Summary: Info: What if a girl was on the plane when it crashed? And what if she survived, only to be used as the bait in an insidious trap to eliminate Ralph once and for all? rape; gore; torture; noncon 3some; character death; Ralph/OC; Jack/OC/Roger;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm neither the author of **_**Lord of the Flies**_** nor do I gain any money at all from writing this.**

**Info: What if a girl was on the plane when it crashed? And what if she survived, only to be used as the bait in a insidious trap to eliminate Ralph once and for all?**

**Warnings: None...yet**

**Reminder: Please pm and/or review if you spot a spelling and/or grammar error or just something you think is confusing or a mistake. thx!**

**P.S.: This story is inspired by another's ideas.**

**Let the horror begin!**

Lucinda Reese was busy washing a pair of pants by the light of the moon. A pair of threadbare pants was submerged in a pool of clear blue water as a smooth rock -polished from months of scrubbing- swiftly ran up and down its length. As the light of the moon drifted from the center of the ice cold pool to Lucinda's slim, tanned form, a fair haired boy came racing out of the woods. Breath pounded out of him as he scrambled toward Lucinda, slipping and skidding on the sand underneath. Lucinda looked up in shock as Ralph stopped barely an inch away from her, wobbling on his tanned, muscled legs. His eyes protruding in terror. Lucinda immediately dropped the pants and polished rock to land in the water.

"Ralph, what's wrong? Did something happen? Wait. Where's Piggy," She asked, worry flooding her as Ralph stayed silent, except for his rushed panting.

"Piggy...rock...Roger...Jack," he managed to huff out. Lucinda put a firm hand on his back, reassuring him and encouraging him to continue.

"It's okay, Ralph. Whatever happened I'm sure it can't be too bad." Ralph fervently shook his head.

"Piggy's dead and it's Roger and Jack's fault. They killed him," Ralph finished with a choked sob as he fell to his knees, holding to one of Lucinda's legs in the same desperation a baby would hold on to its leaving mother. "They killed him! Those bastards killed him!" H econtinued to sob. Lucinda just stood there for a moment, trying to absorb this newfound knowledge that Piggy -the sweet, smart boy- was no longer of this world. And then the tears came, thick and salty as they stained her cheeks and fell to the sand to eb washed away by the equally salty tide. Then, she fell to her knees as well and both Ralph and her hugged each other and sobbed for the lost of their friend. They clinged to each like baby chicks hungry for warmth. They found solace in each other's arms; and as the moon drifted high over head, they lost themselves to each other's body.

***hides behind corner***

**Sorry for not doing like anything in forever, but I'm so busy with school, work, and life in general that I really can't focus on my fics almost at all.**

**In fact, th only reason I'm even writing this fic is because someone gave me an idea for this Totally Awesome (can YOU guess the reference- hint: a play) and twisted LOF fic that I just couldn't resist. What can I say? I'm a sucker for ideas/challenges.**

**P.S. You-know-who (idea-giver) this will be multi-chaprtered in order to build up Lucinda and Ralph's relationship a little and give Jack and Roger a chance to find out Ralph's "most precious item". I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out fairly soon.**

**Love you!**

**01/18/2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm neither the author of **_**Lord of the Flies**_** nor do I gain any money at all from writing this.**

**Info: I can't remember if the littluns were still with Ralph by the time Piggy died so for the sake of my story they are not. Also, the characters in my story are closer to 15 yrs of age than the 12 or so yrs they are in the book.**

**Warnings: None...yet**

**Reminder: Please pm and/or review if you spot a spelling and/or grammar error or just something you think is confusing or a mistake. thx!**

**P.S.: This story is inspired by another's ideas.**

**Let the horror continue!**

As the sun woke up from the horizon and began its journey across the sky, the luminescent rays uncovered a boy and girl tangled in each other's arms, covered only by the wet sand clinging to their bodies. As the sun's rays reach Ralph's eyelashes, his eyelids fluttered in annoyance at the early intrusion, but try as he might he couldn't stay asleep. It was only a manner of seconds before he was groggily stretching awake, his arms and backs groaning with satisfying cracks. The second thing he did was remember last night: harsh pants, high-pitched moans, roaming hands, and frantic, desperate thrusts. The third thing he did was see Lucinda's supple breasts, unusually pert and buxom for one her age.

"Woah!" Ralph yelped in shock and embarrassement, falling backward to land in the cool sand. The fourth thing Ralph did was get rock hard.

"Someone's up...in more ways than one," Lucinda's giggled as she lied down next to Ralph, completely unabashed even though she was barer than an oak tree in the dead of winter.

"Lou!" Ralph screamed as he jumped up into a sitting position, cupping what little modesty he had left with his hands. Lucinda couldn't help, but laugh: her voice a melody of joy. His face became beet red, blood filling it so fast that his cock inflated an inch or so. Lucinda's giggling died away as swiftly as it had arrived, her face ashen and full of sorrow.

"Sorry, I just thought that after our night, we deserved some humor," Lucinda said quietly before she scooped up her tattered dress and slipped it on. Ralph was silent. He knew what she meant: Piggy was dead and nothing in the world could bring him back. With that sullen thought, Ralph scooped up his shorts and pulled them on, managing only to pat down a few insistent grains of sand. His jaw and eyes were set in determination.

"Come on. We need to leave. We already stayed here long enough as it is. There's no telling what Jack will do now. He's...he's out of his gourd. I'td be best fi we aren't here when he tries to kill us next," Ralph said, struggling to appear calm and struggling to hide his nearly overwhelming fear for Lucinda's sake. Lucinda could see past his false bravado, but only numbly nodded.

"Yes. Let's go." As he ran away after Piggy's death, Ralph swore to himself that he would _not_ lose Lou, that he would do _any_thing to protect her. And as they ran away together -Ralph and Lucinda- he once again swore to protect her, but this time he believed he might actually be able to.

The naked savages walked behind Chief Jack as he sauntered back from another successful pig hunt. The noon sun rested proudly in the sky, sending rays of heat to the island. Samneric carried two plump piglets each, the other tribesmen running and playing without any burden. The thrill of the hunt still coursed throughout the veins of the hunters, making them even more impulsive and energetic then usual, Jack especially. His sky blue eyes twinkling with something very close to ecstasy, Jack led the group of long-haired, dirty boys. On an impulse he lifted the bloodstained knife in his right hand to his lips, flicking out a tongue to taste the blood dripping from the blade's licked his lips and his eyes lit up in obvious approval as his moist tongue lapped up more of the scarlet liquid. Seeing this, Roger followed suit with his own bloody blade, but was barely able to not gag as the salty copper tang of the pigblood violated his taste buds.

As the tribesmen approached the bonfire, Jack's sky blue eyes clouded over like a storm suddenly forming over a once peaceful sea. Jack turned from the fire and headed away to his cave. The other boys continued to play and roughhouse; and as they made their way to the fire, swarming around Samneric and ripping off pieces of the pigcorpses, blood running slowly from the new wounds. Roger was the only one to notice Jack's sudden mood change and he was the only one to chase after him. Jack swiftly reached the mouth of his cave, an opening that went up to Jack's naked waist. The crevasse was so small that Jack had to get on his hands and knees to crawl inside, his tanned, naked butt quite visible to Roger who wasn't sure why that certain angle of Jack made him feel all warm down under. By the time Roger shook his head free of ...unwanted thoughts, Jack was completely inside and no longer visible. Putting the earlier "warmth" he felt at Jack's backside far out of his mind, Roger followed his chief into the cave.

Inside, Jack sat in the far back of the cave, his skin blending almost seamlessly with the coppery tan hue of the cave's inner walls. Jack sat with his knees pressed tightly against his chest, his bare arms binding them close to him. A sizeable sliver of the shattered conch hung limply from his hand, his eyes watching it as limply as the hand holding it. Roger sucked in his breath at the sight of Jack looking so...unJack-like. Barely realizing what he was doing, Roger crawled forward and reached out a hand to Jack, his fingers extending to caress the chief's reddish hair. Jack looked up. In a rush of panic, Roger flew himself back, his head barely missing a very painful encounter with the ceiling, which -thankfully- was a couple feet higher then at the cave's mouth. Jack glared at him and Roger's heart thundered in his chest, believing for a moment that Jack had _saw_ him and _knew_ what Roger wanted to do and why. But from Jack's utter lack of pouncing-and-punching, Roger felt he was same as long as he wasn't stupid enough to do...whatever it was he wanted to do. Again.

"What do you want?" Jack snarled nastily, his once empty eyes now quickly filling with boiling fury. "It better be good or..." Jack's unspoken threat sent terrified chills down Roger's spine even though it was a welcome change from the mopey Jack. Roger smiled nervously as he sat back on his haunches, scratching the back of his neck more to prevent his hands from doing anything stupid -say, reach out and touch Jack- then anything else. Jack's glare only deepened at Roger who immediately dropped his smile and started talking, stumbling over his words a little.

"Um, Jack I was just wondering-" Roger continued to scratch the back of his neck, his mind scrambling to come up with something that would make Jack feel better _without_ him being used as Jack's personal punching bag. "-when are we going to chase down Ralph? I mean, he basically has nothing left except Lou and she's only a girl so it'd be super easy to just storm in there and rough him up a bit...I mean, I'm sure it would be fun. He needs to know his place and submit to your chiefdom or whatever...right?" The words tumbled out of Roger's mouth, and for a moment Jack continued to glare at Roger, filling the latter with bottomless fear. Then: a spark went into Jack's eyes like a bright flare being sent up into a midnight sky, illuminating the darkness and chasing away the night. Jack moved forward, his hand only inches away from Roger's feet. Roger breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're right! All Ralph has left is Lou! She's all he has left!" As Jack said this his signature sinister smirk and sadistic eyes consumed his face, turning it from annoyed agitation to devilish excitement like a demon gleeful to start an eternity's work in Hell. "Roger, you just gave me a wicked idea!" Jack beamed at the other boy. Jack licked his lips and his eyes lit up with the same glint from before when he tasted his knife. Roger felt another chill go through his body, but this time he wasn't sure if it was out of fear ...or excitement.

* * *

**Another short chappie. The next should cover Jack getting his hands on something of Ralph's and doing some really bad stuff to it.**

**Love you!**

**01/21/2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm neither the author of **_**Lord of the Flies**_** nor do I gain any money at all from writing this.**

**Warnings: not yet, but beware the next chapter!**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I was busy with school and work stuff to work on this during the last 2 weeks or so.**

**Also, Jack is probably a bit OOC in this chappie (only b/c he's actually thinking up a plan to catch Lou & Ralph and not just running off into the woods and burning everything like someone who can't think 5 seconds ahead.)**

**P.S. Please pm and/or review if you spot a spelling and/or grammar error or just something you think is confusing or a mistake. thx!**

**Let the horror continue!**

"Go now. I want them found and brought to me!" Jack shouted, his eyes tinted with insanity and fury. Several naked kids ran to follow his orders, disappearing into the jungle to hunt their prey. Jack, Roger, Samneric, and several others were at the beach. They were littered around a big blackened area of space -the remnants of the fire that once bloomed radiantly- and the torn down huts -little more than tree branches, leaves, and sewn together cloth. Most of the boys were dressed in no more than caked on dirt and grime. Jack was the exception. In conjunction with the filth that clung to his body, a belt hung from his waist and held several knives. Jack's eyes darted to and fro: as if he could spot Lou and Ralph just by looking long enough. Then suddenly, his eyes lit up. He didn't bother to suppress a twisted smile as an idea came to him.

"Roger." the brunet looked up, a smile on his tanned face: reminescent of a puppy dog to its master.

"The rest of you stay here. If Ralph and Lou come back, chase them down and bring them to me. I'll be at the clearing where the Beast is. Do _not_ hurt them too badly. I doubt the Beast will appreciate a sacrifice that is already half-dead." The mention of the Beast sent cold shivers down everyone's backs even Jack felt a slight sliver of cool fear in defiance of the harsh summer sun. Jack turned away from the group and into the forest, not looking back to see if Roger would follow him, but knowing he wouldn't dare to do otherwise. Roger scampered after Jack excitedly.

* * *

"Ralph, come on. We can't stay here," Lucinda whispered as she and Ralph ran through a particularly dense portion of the jungle, scrambling through thorned bushes and squeezing between trees that grew too close together. The cries of disturbed birds and the faint echoes of snapped sticks could be heard several feet behind the duo, the calling cards of their pursuers. The sounds were getting closer every second.

Ralph grimaced as he pulled his hair out of the clawed grasp of a tree branch, tearing out strands of his fair hair. "I know. And I'm trying. It's just..." he sighed, grief staining his breath. Lucinda gave him a sympathetic look before she took his hand.

"I know. It's just everything. I could have never thought that all this would've happened in a million years. It's like everything went from bad to worse to the worst," Lucinda exhaled her own breath, squeezing through a copse of trees and waiting for Ralph on the other side. Ralph stumbled on a loose rock. He would've fallen if it wasn't for Lucinda's hands reaching out to catch him. He smiled gratefully, continuing the rest of the way through.

"Thanks...for everything. I mean it. If you were gone too, I don't-" Ralph couldn't finish his sentence, his air choking on repressed sobs. Lucinda reached out to caress his face, scratched by tree branches in a myriad of places.

"I could say the same thing, but let's get moving. We don't want to get caught." Ralph nodded, his gloom temporarily nullified by Lucinda's loving presence. Now holding hands, they restarted their escape through the jungle, one step at a time.

* * *

Two boys came upon a clearing. In the middle of the meadow, a bone white skull leered at the duo from its resting place on a sharpened stick: the deadly point glinting between its sun whitened teeth like a spike-tipped tongue. A dark substance coated the stick - most likely dried blood and ichor. The taller and broader of boys inclined his head to the skull in a slight nod as if he was bowing to some fearsome deity. The skull's empty eye sockets stared back like the eyes of an endless abyss. He turned away from the skull, suppressing a cold shudder.

"Roger," the redhead said, looking directly in the brunet's dark eyes.

"Yes?" Roger asked, eager to obey. He kept his eyes locked on Jack's so as not to get aroused by the rest of the muscled teen's nude physique.

"Catch." Jack threw a knife at Roger.

"Damn!" Roger cursed as he caught the sharp part of the blade, the rusty metal biting into the palm of his hand.

"Wimp," Jack chuckled. A light blush came to Roger's cheeks, which made Jack chuckle some more. "I want you to sharpen as many sticks as you can on both sides. We'll need them for the sacrifice." With a devilish tint in his eyes, Roger hurried to obey. He ran to the edges of the jungle and, quickly founding two long sticks, sat down and got to work. Jack turned once again to stare at the skull. He felt as if the bone-white thing was looking at him, gazing past his mortal shell and into his very core. He fell to his knees in a bow, but kept his eyes glued on the skull. He could feel whispers of words and shadows of thoughts forming in his head. He could fell the Beast talking to him. Roger noticed the drunkenly demented look on Jack's face, but remained quiet, averting his eyes from the disturbing image.

* * *

Even beneath the canopy of the trees, Ralph could tell that the sun was gone; replaced by the moon. The forest was no longer as humid and hot as earlier and a nice, cool current of air drifted through the leaves of the trees and down to the pine needle-saturated floor. The sounds of pursuit were barely audible; their pursuers innumerable miles behind them. For the moment at least, Lucinda and Ralph were safe. They were in an oval of space that was sandwiched between several large trees. The leaves shielding the duo from much of the night sky.

"God!" Ralph breathed, seeming to deflate as he did so - crumpling onto the ground and leaning against the solid trunk of a tree. His exposed flesh was covered with scrapes and scratches: his arms, chest, face, neck, and legs. Lucinda fared only slightly better than him. Her dress was even more tattered and ripped than before. The once ankle-length fabric was now above her knees, jagged edges fluttering in the soft breeze. Her legs, arms, neck, and cheeks were littered with scrapes from thorns and branches. She crumpled down next to Ralph, joining him with her own deflating sigh.

"At least we escaped them. I really thought they were going to catch us when my dress caught in that bush," she uttered a nervous laugh, relieved to be out of the fire but knowing that she was still in the frying pan.

"Same here," Ralph gave his own nervous laugh. He looked at Lucinda and she looked at him. And despite of how tragic and hopeless their situation was, they couldn't help but feel happy that it brought them together. "Lucinda, I lo-"

"Here they are!" A boy screamed, crashing into the oval of space. He was swiftly followed by three other guys and, if the shouts closing in were any indication, more boys were on their way.

"Fuck!" Ralph cried, jumping up in unison with Lucinda. The four boys in front of them brandished deadly sharp wooden spears and the four boys who appeared behind them like phantoms in the night brandished their own spears. They were grinning and their eyes shined with restrained bloodlust. Two more sets of four boys appeared on each side of Lucinda and Ralph. Some of their held rocks and some had spears. One of the boys, carrying a rock the size of a small coconut, stepped forward, only three steps away from Ralph.

"Jack wants you. You have two choices: surrender now and come with us _or_ try to run and get fucked up and _then _we'll _make _you come with us. Which one will it be?" The boy idly swung his arm back, the rock gripped lightly in his hand. Ralph looked at the guys -all grinning cruelly and holding their weapons in a way that screamed that they were itching to use them. He looked to Lucinda who, seeming to read his mind, looked him in the eyes and nodded. Without a word, both pushed through the boy who talked to them, causing him to fall on his butt. They broke through the three boys to their left and kept running. Barely a second after they broke through the line, a shout went up -quickly followed by others- and Jack's savages chased them, biting at the duo's heels.

"Agh!" Lucinda cried out as a rock the size of an apple smashed against her skull, bouncing off her scalp and landing with a heavy thud a few feet away. She was quickly overrun by the savages.

"Lou!" Ralph screamed, tears from his eyes being snatched away by the wind as he continued to race away. Even as he loathed himself while he did it, he couldn't bring himself to stop and try to save her. _No wonder everyone left me. At least Jack wasn't a coward_, he thought bitterly. The shouts of the savages behind him became shrieks and shrills - reminding Ralph of demented monkeys- as four of them left with an unconscious Lucinda and the rest continued to hunt Ralph.

* * *

The sounds of excited shrieking and shouting broke Jack out of his trance. He rose to his feet, massaging pins and needles out of his legs as he stood. A dark smile twisted across his face as the throng of boys came closer. Roger sat in a circle of tens of sticks: each point sharpened to fatal perfection. He turned his head toward the noise and, dropping Jack's knife and a half-sharpened stick, turned toward the noise.

Two boys led a group of about twenty-five others. The two boys each held an arm of an unconscious Lucinda. Her shoulder-length black hair was matted against her head, dyed a dark red by the blood that trickled down from a large knot on her scalp. Strands of bloodstained hair brushed against the girl's face, painting it scarlet wherever it touched. The rest of the boys spread out to encircle Jack, Roger, the boys holding up Lucinda, and the Beast - its eyeless gaze watching over the scene with a dark joy. The moon blazed lightly down onto the vulgar scene.

Jack's smile blinked out of existence the moment he realized someone was missing. Eyes flooded with rage, Jack turned toward the two boys that held Lucinda.

"Where is he?" Jack yelled, storming to the two boys. "Where is Ralph? The sacrifice can't g on if he's not here!" The two boys took a step back in panic. One of them - a boy with dark green eyes and light hair- spoke.

"But, couldn't we just kill Lou and then kill Ralph once we find him?" The look Jack gave him would've been enough to set kittens of fire with its intensity.

"No! We need Ralph. The Beast demands it! He must see Lucinda die first and, _then_ and _only_ then, will he die! The Beast-" Jack stopped abruptly -his face fading into an apathetic expression- and he cocked his head toward the Beast as if it was whispering something to him. Then, his smile blinked back into place -more twisted and perverse than before.

"New plan: Ralph is stoo slippery to catch, but we may be able to trap him," Jack said, moving to cup Lucinda's cheek in his palm. He tightened his grip, his nails digging into Lucinda's face. She stirred with a pained moan, but, otherwise, remained unconscious. "Wake her. The Beast told me of a way to both catch Ralph and to make up for only bringing him one half of the sacrifice." Jack walked away from the two boys as they tried to wake the sleeping girl with kicks and punches and pulling of her hair.

"Roger, how many sticks are ready?" He asked Roger who stared at him as if he was some sort of god.

"You're able to speak with the Beast?" he whispered in awe. Jack waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes. And he's pissed. And he's getting more pissed the longer you don't answer my question," Jack growled.

"Sorry. There are eleven sticks ready and I'm sharpening the twelfth one right now," he said, picking up the half-sharpened stick he had dropped. Jack smiled at Roger. One that was actually kind.

"Good job." Roger kept his happiness in check, hiding his joy at not only being acknowledged, but being acknowledged _by Jack_.

"Finish the last stick and then come to me. The Beast told me what I needed to do to appease him and you're involved. Will you do it?" Jack asked, pretending that Roger's answer would actually change his plan.

"Yes. I'll do anything," Roger said, uncaring that he didn't know what Jack wanted him to do. Jack smiled a kind grin once more.

"Good."

* * *

**Another chapter, a bit longer than the others. The next chapter will have some very bad stuff happening to a very nice lady. And Story-idea-giver, I hope you like this so far and if you have any suggestions about the events in the next chapter, tell me at will. The next chapter will most likely be the last, but, if not, than the fifth chapter will be the end.**

**Also, I couldn't but to interrupt Lou and Ralph's lovey-dovey time. It was making me a bit nauseous.**

**Love you!**

**02/06/2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm neither the author of **_**Lord of the Flies**_** nor do I gain any money at all from writing this.**

**Warnings: a heavy dose of man-on-woman rape, a dash of torture, a spoonful of cussing, and a drop of angst.**

**P.S. Please pm and/or review if you spot a spelling and/or grammar error or just something you think is confusing or a mistake. thx!**

**P.S.S. If you know a cookie company name (like Oreos, Chips Ahoy!, etc.) that sells dark chocolate cookies. Plz tell me! I would KILL for dark chocolate chip (or just dark chocolate) cookies! Anyway,...**

**...let the horror continue!**

Sobs permeated throughout a part of the jungle with big, great leafy trees and pine needle laden dirt. A boy was crumpled into himself, arms around tanned knees pulled up to his chest. Tears streaked his face, smearing the dirt and grime there. Sobs wracked his slightly muscular frame as he rocked back and forth, causing his long blonde hair to buck softly to and fro.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! _repeated through Ralph's mind like a dark mantra, filling him with self-loathing and disgust. _How could I just leave her? Shit! She _never_ would have left me!_

"Fuck!" He screamed out loud, smashing his fist down on the wide trunk of a nearby tree. He winced in pain as the skin on his knuckles split and splinters shot into his fist. "Fuck!" he cried again, pulling his fist close to him and biting his cheek to prevent anymore shouts from escaping him. He wasn't sure if he was still being hunted and he didn't want to attract anyone with his cries.

_Coward!_ He shouted to himself. _Too frightened to even talk. _And then, in a fit of masochistic rage, Ralph bashed his closed fist again and again against the tree trunk, wincing in a perverse pleasure as pain spliced into his fist, up his arm, and throughout his entire body.

* * *

Groggily, Lucinda woke up to the roar of chanting that sounded more bestial than human. As she continued to regain consciousness. a burning pain blossomed in the middle of her scalp, making her eyes snap open in surprise at the sudden agony. A smallish bonfire was several feet in front of her, the only light in the new moon night. Dozens of shadowy forms danced around it, their figures extending and retracting into savage shapes. Two shadowy figures stood apart from their dark brethren, their distorted shapes closest to the bonfire. Even in her dazed state, Lucinda recognized the words, "Beast", "Sacrifice", "Ralph", and "Lou".

Upon hearing her name, it was like a glass of cold water hit her full in the face and she began to notice more about her immediate surroundings. The shadowy monsters convulsing around the bonfire were, in fact, dozens of naked boys -some of whom Lucinda noticed. The two shadowy figures closest to the bonfire sent shivers of fear through her body. _Jack and Roger_, the words breezed through her mind like a frozen whirlwind of terror: biting and all-consuming. The last thing she remembered were feeling something hard smash against her skull. After that, nothing but the darkness before she opened her eyes and the near complete darkness that now greeted her awake.

_They must have brought me here_, she concluded. Holding her scalp to ward off the pain, Lou stood up, shakily but steadily. As she started to hobble away, her left leg was pulled back slightly. Through the spasmodic firelight, Lou was able to see that a thick rope tied her leg to a stick solidly planted into the earth.

_Curses!_ her heart raced in her chest so loud that she couldn't believe how no one else could hear it. She turned to look back at the fire and the savages that gathered around it just to make sure they couldn't. Relieved that the boys were still preoccupied with whatever they were doing, Lou quickly walked over to the stick, eyes glued on its thick base. She gripped the rope and pulled, planting one foot on the base of the stick. Nothing happened. She tried two more times, earning only rope-burned palms and a splintered foot. The rope lay on the ground, still intact and still imprisoning her.

_Curses!_ She looked around for a rock or something else sharp that she could use to saw through the rope and, ergo, free herself. She only saw some twigs, pebbles, and grass: nothing even remotely useful in cutting rope. She bit back a sob as panic began to overwhelm her.

_Calm down, Lou. Calm down. You didn't panic when you were stuck on this island and you won't cry now._ The only way she was going to free the rope was to pull it up and off the stick. Lou lifted the rope up the stick's shaft, scraping off flakes of a black substance that clung to the stick. When she reached the end of the stick, she tried to tug it off but she couldn't. It was stuck. And now that she was focusing at the area above the stick, she could see something bulbous and bulging.

_What in...?_ Hoping to be able to pull whatever it was off, Lou reached out to touch it, only to have the firelight glanced across the object right when she touched it. And then she saw it in all of its skeletal glory: The Beast. It leered at her in a mockery of a smile and the black flakes that now littered the ground at the sticks base and the part of the rope that looped around the stick. That was when Lucinda realized what the dark substance was and, ergo, what was on her hands: blood.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed as she snatch her hand away from the Beast's teeth, wiping away the dark flakes -_the blood_- that were sprinkled on the ends of her fingers. The moment she realized what she did, she covered her mouth with her hands, but it was already too late. Two boys ran toward her, followed by the boys that had danced around the fire.

_Curses!_ Lucinda thought as she desperately began to try to pry the Beast off of the stick, gritting her teeth in disgust as her fingers scrambled against its teeth and empty eye sockets. A loud crack resounded and a piece of the stick broke off and fell to the ground. The skull leaned back and the stick continued to splinter as Lucinda pushed harder on it.

"Yes!" She couldn't hide her excitement as the skull came halfway off.

_Only a little more to go._ She thought to herself. Unfortunately for her, she never got that "a little more". Muscled, strong arms encircled her. It could've been romantic -even sensual- if not for the fact that those arms were around her neck-and the fact that those same arms were tightening and pulling her back away from the barely-on-the-stick Beast and back against a strong, naked chest.

"Too close, Lou. If you had pulled the Beast off completely, I wouldn't have been able to _not_ kill you right away and we wouldn't want to disappoint the Beast would we?" Jack whispered in Lou's ear. He sounded almost loving as if he actually cared for Lucinda's wellbeing. If it wasn't for the manic edge in his voice, Lou could almost have believed that Jack didn't intend to kill her...and if she was _stupid_. But she _was_ proud and she _hated _Jack. She wouldn't let him see the fear that she could already feel choking her and freezing her limbs. So she set her chin and fought back tears of fear when Jack turned her around to face him, his arms still embracing her neck. They stood close enough to kiss. But they both no desire to.

"On to business, Lou. Do you know where Ralph is?" Jack asked, a type of homicidal madness evident in his demonic gaze as he stared at -more like, _into_- her. The complete lack of sanity visible in Jack's crystal blue eyes were frightening. Lou, gulping down a lump of fear, shook her head curtly, not trusting her voice enough to speak. She doubt she could make her voice strong enough to appear unafraid. Jack grinned. He wasn't fooled by her attempt at bravado. Roger stood behind Jack. His eyes were glued on Jack's and Lou's close proximity and he itched to use the stick -sharpened at both sides- that hung from his right hand. Jack pretended not to notice Roger's obvious discomfort. In fact, he pushed his body even closer to his captive prey, causing Lou's clothed breasts to smush against Jack's bare chest.

"Don't worry, Lou. The Beast has already told me you wouldn't know. I'm not mad. After all, you have quite the role in both appeasing the Beast and catching Ralph," Jack snickered, his foul breath wafting over Lou like a miasma. Lou breathed heavily through her mouth, trying to still get oxygen but without Jack's breath tainting it.

"You may not like it, though. It involves some..._commitment_ on your part." Jack laughed, the sound of murderous madmen giving free reign over an orphanage at midnight. A second later, Roger joined in with the laughter and so did the rest of the naked pack of men. Gulping down her fear and struggling to hang on to her her last dregs of courage, Lucinda snaked her right leg out. A second before she would've found her mark, Jack squeezed his legs together, trapping Lou's leg in-between his own and just barely saved himself from a hard kick to the groin. His eyes sparkled in irritation before he threw her to the ground at the Beast's figurative feet. Lou fell on her back. Jack quickly straddled her, pinning her legs beneath him.

"Roger, get her arms," Jack ordered. Roger raced to obey, glad to finally be hurting the bitch who not only tried to harm Jack, but also was so close to him physically. Roger placed the stick on the ground as he pulled up Lou's arms and forced them down. She fought him every second of it. As she strained against his grip, Roger let out a laugh as he got an idea. Using one hand to hold Lucinda's arms down by her wrists -one ontop of the other- Roger picked up his spear.

"I've always wanted to do this," Roger muttered, watching Lou intently as he lifted the spear. He felt a pleasurable tingle in his groin -one _not_ because of Jack- as he drove the stick's point into the palm of one of Lou's hands and down into the other. Roger smiled as he twisted in the spear, milking Lou for every sob and cry she released. _Ecstasy. This is what sex must feel like._ he thought as his dick got harder with each twist and every thrust of his thick spear. Soon five inches of the stick was buried in the soil under Lou's hands. Jack watched him in admiration.

"Good going, Roger. I knew you there was a reason why I like you," Jack whistled, gorging himself on the pain that was apparent in Lou's dark eyes. He felt his own cock start to perk up. Roger looked at Jack with a happy smile -like a dog who was rewarded by its master. Jack returned the smile before he glanced at the crowd of boys that surrounded them, looking for someones in particular. When he found them, he called out.

"Samneric! It's time!" The twins separated from the shadowy boys that encircled the trio and headed to the woods, several other boys followed them. When the last boy exited into the forest, Jack returned his attention back to his captive.

"Lou, I'm nice so I'll give you a choice. You get to decide who -me or Roger- gets to fuck you where: in the ass or vagina," Jack sneered, roughly palming Lou's left breast and painfully squeezing her right breast with the corresponding hands. Lucinda stared up at him in disbelief. She knew Jack was a murderous psycho, but this..._this_ was _completely different_. Her expression -scared for an altogether different reason than before- made Jack even harder as he grabbed a piece of her dress and jerked his hand swiftly and harshly, effectively ripping off Lucinda's dress. He threw the ruined dress -now more rag than dress- away into the darkness.

"No! Dont! Oh God, please don't!" Lucinda screamed, renewing her efforts with increased vigor. Her legs bucked wildly underneath Jack and her hands pulled on the stick, despite the pain it caused. Jack smacked Lucinda so hard that her face whipped to the side. Stars flashed in front of her eyes and she blinked out of consciousness for a second. Or what she fought was a second. When Lucinda regained her senses, she was still on her back and the thick-shaft spear was still embedded through her palms and several inches into the ground. But Jack and Roger were both in front of her bottom. Still a little hazy, Lucinda didn't realize what they were doing until she felt an unbearable pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, her eyes wide open in agony, as Roger forced his way in, his erect cock slamming into her without a breath and tearing her hymen apart. He was on his knees and Lou's legs were draped on either side of his thighs. Roger moaned in pleasure as he buried his thick dick hilt-deep into Lou.

"Uh, uh! Oh God! _This_ is-_this_ is..._incredible_!" Roger's face was the epitome of pure, unadulterated pleasure. A direct contract to Lucinda's, whose was the perfect picture of pure, undiluted agony. Jack's was just one of sadistic glee as he lovingly rubbed Roger's back as the dark-haired boy continued to thrust into Lou. Jack looked at Roger indulgently, similar to how a mother would look at her child who kept stuffing his face with dark chocolate chip cookies. The feel of Jack's palm on his back only heightened Roger's pleasure.

"Please stop! Sto-op!" Lou continued to scream. Jack laughed cruelly.

"Don't be such a sore loser. What happened to all your bravado from before? " Jack motioned for a brunet from the circle to come to him. The brunet stood to Jack's side and handed his chief a stick -a twin to the spear that Roger staked Lou's palms with.

"Well don't worry. I'll loosen you up before I fuck you," Jack smirked. He stopped rubbing Roger's back and used the same hand to lift Roger's thrusting butt off the ground. He then proceeded to nudge Lou's hole with the stick. He felt a euphoric headrush as Lou shivered in fearful anticipation, both of her holes reflexively retracting in terror. Roger gave another moan of pleasure as the walls of Lou's ruined vagina clenched around him. Lucinda looked up at him with pained, desperate eyes.

"Please..." She breathed.

"Please what?" Jack sneered before he stabbed the stick into her, tearing into her and ripping open her no-longer virgin ass. A choked scream escaped from Lucinda: the harbinger of a thousand more.

* * *

Ralph's right fist was a bloody mess and it felt as if fire danced across his knuckles, laying cinder eggs underneath the flayed skin. But Ralph wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he relished the burning pain.

_I deserve this,_ he thought in self-loathing as the memory of watching Lucinda being swarmed by the savages while he just ran played again-and-again through his mind, like a broken record from Hell. He was about to bang his fist into the trunk again when words drifted to him, more like whispers than anything else. Ralph paused in fear.

_Oh God, please, don't let them find me,_ Ralph thought as he walked -his back hunched over to make him smaller and, therefore, harder to spot- toward the whispery sounds. As he made his way through the underbrush and between the trees, the sounds became louder and clearer. In fact, it became so loud that he didn't notice that one of Jack's minions was standing a little more than ten feet in front of him until Ralph almost stepped in the open from behind a copse of five trees. He stopped dead in his tracks and quickly ducked his head back behind the protection of the thick trunks of the quintuplet of trees.

"Ralph! Ralph! Jakc has Lucinda and he says he'll _fuck_ her." The boy squeezed his hard cock as he said this. "He said that if you want to save her, you just have to go to the Beast." The boy shouted this three more times before he jogged off to another part of the jungle, repeating the twisted phrase there. Ralph could hear similar phrases whispered throughout farther parts of the forest, evidence that Jack sent more than one crony to bring this disturbing news. That was the first moment, Ralph wished he was _more_ of a coward than less. But he wasn't and he couldn't just ignore it. He couldn't just let others suffer -he couldn't let Lou get..._raped_- just so he could stay safe.

_I can't -I _won't-_ sacrifice her!_ So going against _all _of his survival instincts, Ralph ran out of the copse of trees and into the approximate direction of the open field that served as the throne of the Beast.

* * *

**I hope you like this. The next chapter should be coming either next weekend or the weekend after that.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this so far. **

**And thx for all of the reviews! :)**

**Love you!**

**02/18/2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm neither the author of **_**Lord of the Flies**_** nor do I gain any money at all from writing this.**

**Warnings: male on female rape; character death; gore; language; cannibalism**

**Info: the last chapter! Sorry for taking so long, but I was dealing with some school and life related issues and I really did **_**not **_**feel like writing anything beyond mandatory schoolwork/work for a while.**

**P.S. Please pm and/or review if you spot a spelling and/or grammar error or just something you think is confusing or a mistake. thx!**

**The Horror concludes:**

"We shoud've done this _weeks_ ago," Roger grunted as he thrust down into Lucinda, his cock brushing against Jack's own dick as both boys bucked in and out of Lucinda. Roger was bent forward, his body completely on top of Lou's chest, except for his hips and legs which were spread out in a "v" as he pounded down into Lou's clitoris. Both of Roger's callused hands wrapped around Lucinda's neck for support, strangling her and stifling her screams in the every thrust downward, the threat that Roger would accidentally crush Lou's slender neck increased as his pleasure heightened and his eyes became even more glazed over. Roger's speech was little more than guttural groans and ecstasy-fueled whines as Jack's stone-hard abdomen continually slammed against his aching hole, the blond's innie of a belly-button rutting against the brunet's sensitive hole. The nude savages that formed a circle around them were shamelessly panting and groaning as they roughly fisted themselves.

"Lou, how long do you think it will take Ralph to come for you?" Jack grunted hoarsely as he roughly pushed into Lou's ass, the stick that had "loosened her up" laid next to his right thigh. Several inches of one point was smeared with blood and gore.

"After all, I had my boys tell him all about what's happening to you. So you'd think he'd be here by now," he grunted again, slowly bucking himself in and out as he leaned forward on his knees, his sweat-soaked chest sliding against Roger's equally sweaty back. Jack had his right hand grasping Roger's butt, lifting it lightly off of the ground to gain better access to Lou's ass. With his other hand, Jack held himself above Roger and Lucinda's bodies, placing his palm flat on the ground next to Lou's cheek. Jack's crystal-blue eyes seared into Lou's agonized dark ones as he continued to buck into her. Lou looked away in revulsion, unable to handle the deranged gleam in Jack's gaze.

"Then again, he _is_ a damn coward so he's probably off somewhere crying about how much he loves you, but how he can't help you," Jack laughed. His fingers curled deeper into Roger's butt cheek as his pace suddenly increased. Jack slammed into Lucinda furiously, sending more spikes of pain up Lou's spine as blood steadily flowed from Lou's broken ass. Jack's chest pressed down on top of Roger as he fucked Lou rougher and harder, the pain that he caused her only adding to his own ecstasy. In response, Roger moan in pleasure as Jack breathed against his neck and continued to harshly grope his ass with his fingers and slam his belly-button harder against Roger's hungry hole. Roger's groans increased in volume and frequency as Jack's weight slammed into him, causing him to jerk his dick sporadically into Lou. Roger could feel his orgasm coming as an almost too-pleasurable fire rose in his gut and spread downward to the tip of his cock.

"Gahh! Uh! Uh! Uhhhhggh!" The combination of Lucinda's hole and Jack's steady pounding reverberating throughout his body proved too much for him. With several cries, Roger came, spilling his seed inside of Lucinda who gasped in disgust as hot semen filled her. Roger crumpled on top of Lou as he continued to lazily buck into her, milking the last dregs of cum out of his cock. His breath came out ragged and hoarse.

"Way...to go, Ro-Roger!" Jack groaned as he continued to fuck Lou, Roger's body still pinned under him. With a few more grunts and hard thrusts, Jack was coming as well, his breath coming out in quick pants as if he had just run a marathon and was trying to regain his oxygen as quickly as possible. Both guys -Roger and Jack- were content as they laid there, their cocks slipping it out with identical slick _pops_ and moans from how the cool night air felt breezing past their sensitive dicks. They rolled off of Lou and each other as they fought to regain their strength. All around them, strings of white cum were falling and staining the ground just inches away from them. The rest of the boys were coming, their cocks eagerly jumping in and of their hands as they spasmed in pleasure.

Past the circle and just at the boundary separating the woods from the clearing, Ralph exited the woods farthest from the bonfire and most shrouded in darkness.

* * *

"Lou!" Ralph screamed the second he realized what was happening past the circle of ejaculating boys, their sticky, whitish semen raining down on the ground around Roger and Jack. Lou was lying on the ground with Jack and Roger on either side of her. All three of them naked and the Beast standing less than three inches past their feet like some insane god. The circle of boys sluggishly turned toward the direction of the screech as Ralph burst forward, shouldering past the boys who managed to regain their senses in time to try to attack him. He managed to pull a stick -sharpened at both ends- out of a boy's hands as he kicked him in the crotch, causing said boy to instinctively drop the stick to cover his wounded extremities. By the time the rest of the group had fully regained their senses, Ralph was already past the confines of the circle -now more like a cyclical conscious The circle of boys scattered in shock -still dazed from their lust trance and mind blowing ejaculations. Jack's right hand grasped the spear as he raised to a crouch. His cock was dripping blood as he stood up. Roger quickly -but clumsily- followed him, purposely stepping on Lou's leg in the process, earning a mewl of pain from the girl as she gazed away from Ralph in shame.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up," Jack stated as he walked over to where Lucinda's head rested on the ground. Ralph stayed where he wa, barely two feet away from the demonic pair. Several savages lurked behind him, but were frozen still at a scathing look from Jack that seemed to say: _He's mine. Touch him and die!_

"Then again The Beast is never wrong. He said you would not let Lou die alone," Jack said with a sinister, but slightly tired smirk, the effects of his recent orgasm still affecting him. One sharp point of the stick -the one with gore smeared over it- lightly poked Lou's forehead. Lucinda tried to shrug it off, but Jack only pressed harder when she did.

"Stop!" Ralph roared, stepping closer and brandishing his spear. Jack looked at Ralph, fury at being ordered around by Ralph painting his features. Then, a demented grin curved up his lips.

"Fuck off," Jack snarled as he slashed the stick across Lou's face and into her left eye. The stick's point slid in with a squishy noise as Jack drove the spear into Lucinda's brain. Lou gave a start and a gasp of pain before she quieted and stiffened, her eyes left wide open. Ralph stumbled back in shock. Jack didn't even try to suppress a demented chuckle as he drank in Ralph's reaction. He knew what Jack was capable of, but...

A blinding rage rose into Ralph's mind. All he could see was the color red, Lou's corpse, the stick that was embedded in her skull, and the laughing face of Jack. He lunged.

"_You demon!_" he screamed as he raced forward, angling his own spear to impale Jack with it. Jack quickly evaded the first strike and the two subsequent swipes that followed. Jack's quick footwork landed him right next to Lou's wrists and, ergo, the stick that speared them to the ground. Blood had congealed around the place where stick met flesh. With his left hand, Jack grasped the shaft of the stick just as Ralph turned toward him and charged with the spear, a sharp end of the stick headed for Jack's naked abdomen. Roger stayed where he was. He watched the scene, half-worried for Jack and

half-excited for the battle.

Jack dodged Ralph's attack again, except for a nick on his right side where the spear grazed him. In the next second, Jack had caught Ralph's spear with his right hand while he pulled the stick pinning Lou's wrists together out of the dirt floor with a grunt. Twisting his body back to face Ralph, Jack pulled on Ralph's spear hard enough to upset the blond's balance and send him plummeting forward. And once Ralph's nape was visible under long pale strands of hair, Jack angled the stick in his left hand forward and pierced the flesh at the back of Ralph's neck. Ralph crumbled into the earth with a sickening gurgling noise as he struggled to breathe past the stick in his throat and the blood that flooded his esophagus. The stick had been pushed out mostly by the sharp point impacting with the ground and, a few painful jerks from Ralph later, slid out of the blond's neck completely and rolled over to rest at Jack's feet.

"I may be a demon, but at least I am not _weak_," Jack spat as he stood over Ralph's convulsing form. He still held Ralph's spear as he kicked Ralph harshly, making the spasming body roll on his backside. He crouched over Ralph and, ignoring the blood that flowed profusely from the neck wound, lifted Ralph's chin, exposing the bloodstained bottom of Ralph's jaw. Although the bloodloss was extreme, a part of Ralph still registered that Jack was gripping his chin and even though, he was too weak to keep his eyelids more than halfway open, Ralph knew that Jack was going to finish him off. Through his pain and swiftly deadening body, Ralph was still able to utter one word.

"Sick." Jack just smiled at this before he rammed the spear up through the bottom of Ralph's jaw and through the roof of his mouth. Ralph felt what he thought was the tip of the stick poking his brain before the fatal tool continued its homicidal journey into his grey matter and back out again. Jack pulled the weapon out with a look of utmost satisfaction, his newly hardened cock clear evidence of his pleasure. Acting on impulse, the twisted redhead brought the stick to his lips and reached out a tongue to lick off some of Ralph's grey matter. It tasted liked complete and utter victory. He didn't resist the temptation to taste more.

* * *

The next morning, the sun rose high into the sky. It's light fell upon a clearing that still had great black smoke billowing up from an extinguished bonfire. Through the suffocating vapor, stood three skulls: each supported by a stick that was stuck into the earth. One skull -a great sow's fleshless face- towered several feet higher than the two human skulls -still with chunks of flesh and gore hanging off their skeletal frames- that stood on either side of it, like attending spirits. Flies crawled in and out of the human skulls, laying eggs and feasting on cold flesh. Strips of flesh were piled in front of the sow's skull, flies and other vermin writhed in the meat as they fed. Humanoid bones littered the clearing, teeth marks engraved in every bone, each one picked clean of even the faintest stain of blood or the smallest strip of flesh.

* * *

**This is the end. I hope you have enjoyed this so far and weren't too weirded out/revulsed by this story.**

**Also, sorry idea-giver for taking so long.**

**Anyway, I kind of need to write some fluff now so...bye!**

**P.S. thx for all of the reviews! :) And thx for all reviews in the future!**

**P.S.S. I do take requests/challenges for stories. Check my profile for the fandoms that I write for. I update it whenever I find another fandom that I adore so you may want to check it from time-to-time.**

**03/27/2011**


End file.
